Second Chance
by Cooljoe64
Summary: What if you were given a second chance in life. Your an akuma after all, not meant to live on, only serve till death. But what happens when an old imprisoned man gives a special select few another chance at life so they may accomplish what they couldn't last time? Mimi, Angela the Witch, Eliade, Pierrot the first L2 akuma to face against Allen all have another chance. DISCOUNTINED
1. Prologue

A/N: My First D. Gray Man fanfic. I know everyone does the AllenXRoad, LeeXAllen, aftermath of the last chapter/episode. AU's. But I have not found a SINGLE one talking about akuma or giving them the center stage. They give them two paragraphs before getting killed in a multi-chapter story. So instead I have decided to get a few well-known or not akuma and have them face off again against those who killed them wondering how it would turn out this time.

* * *

The last thing Mimi remembered, other than a slash from Allen, was seeing Lulu Bell nod in approval. She had been so happy to help, even thou it killed her. When she exploded, everything became black, and the world around her faded. Everything felt at peace. The fear of being killed, the desire to level up, and best of all being freed. It was a strange feeling, but she knew she was no longer compelled to obey the Earl. She felt like she could sleep forever, never to wake up wherever she was. But soon she felt a thundering pain, like her stomach was being ripped right out of her. A ghost wrapped in bandages screamed "FREEDOM", floating to a small tunnel of light she had failed to notice.

That light than became smaller and she felt like she was dropping into a never ending pit. When she awoke she found herself on a floor. Regaining her eyesight it turned out to be a room. But a quick glance around it looked like a lobby. The sound of writing drew her attention to a small brown desk. Behind it was an old man in a robe. A very old man whose skin was practically hanging from his skull. He waved a hand for her to come here.

"Ok, let's see, name Mimi, an Akuma employed by the Millennium Earl, and, well that's about it" he said in a deep aged bored tone.

Mimi looked around trying to figure out what just happen. She was dead, right? Of course then again no one ever knew what happened to an Akuma who died. Hell, no one really cared what did happen to a dead Akuma.

"Mimi, eh, do you spell with E's or I's?" He asked

"Um, I's"

He wrote the name in a book that looked like it had a billion pages. Suddenly a surge of pain struck her chest. And then it spread to her entire body. She looked at her hands and found them smoking before setting aflame. Soon her entire body was engulfed in fire. She screamed in pain for the flames increased drastically.

"Extraction complete" she heard before blacking out.

"Hey….hey, get up"

She awoke once again feeling someone poke her repeatedly.

"Ah I see you're awake"

She looked up to see a small girl dressed in a pink and white dress with a blonde ponytail as if she was attending church.

"Where am I?" asked Mimi, still trying to clear her head and the pain she felt earlier

"You'll soon see"

It was then Mimi picked up the sense this girl wasn't a girl, but an akuma. Of course that didn't shock her; the Earl used anyone regardless of age or gender to build his ever expanding army. She looked around to see a few akuma who were starting to get up with confusing looks on their faces.

"Alright I do believe I've got everyone now" said the old man walking in.

The akuma all turned to him trying to figure out where they were. Last they remember they failed and were killed by the exorcists.

"Now before you go on with your many questions allow me to explain. Technically you are all dead, but at the same time alive. While it's true Akuma do not have souls, you do have dark matter which allowed me to harvest it and replicate you. Of course this was only successful after ripping the human soul and setting you on fire to ensure no traces of it remain since I wouldn't be able to harvest the dark matter. Any questions?"

Mimi was about to speak before she was cut off

"Great then now we move on. You see I have acquired many enemies above who have trapped me here, left me to rot. I have lost track of time but not my objective. It's time I make the Noah family and the Black Order pay" he said causally yet bitterly

"I have taken the liberty of restoring you and severing your connection to the Earl, in a sense you are free."

"Impossible, this is a dream, a trick! We cannot survive without the soul of a human" spoke an akuma who looked like a jester.

"Oh please you can. The Earl merely made that restriction incase his army rebelled. He may be powerful, but even he has his limits"

"So….does that mean we can go now" said Mimi gaining hope

"Kind of….well no. I gathered the best I could find. You see your mission will be to free me from this prison. Do that and well basically you can have freedom"  
"And why would we want to be enslaved yet again? Death isn't looking so bad" spoke up another. A brown hair girl who had a green scare covering her head.

"I knew you people be in uproar. Well look it this way Angela, you'll have a second chance to beat Kanda and maybe find what his heart desires….you know since you got impaled last time."

She gritted her teeth as he reminded her of the failure and death she faced.

"I know the curiosity is becoming unbarring. And Mimi, you can once again fill Lulu Bell's wishes and beat the exorcists and win this time around"  
A brief image flashed in Mimi's mind seeing Lulu Bell with the bell ringing

"And let's not forget Eliade" he darted his eyes to the women hiding in the corner.

"Quiet ashamed Walker took away the life you had once enjoyed"

Eliade merely bowed her head with sadness and disgust

"And last but not least Pierrot"

"What do you want?" he said nastily

"You were the first level 2 akuma to fight Walker…..only to turn into a pile of ash"

"WE HAD THE SAME GOD DAM ARM!" he vigorously defended

"And then that stupid Kanda teamed up! Two vs one you have to give lee-way, that was unfair" he defended

"Right…..well anyways you'll have a second chance to maybe succeed."

"So you've given us a second chance but obviously it's not that easy" said Eliade

"Of course not, while you'll all be able to pursue your separate goals and vendetta's, you still need to work to free me. It's quiet easy actually. I need an exorcist and a Noah"

"Ok?" Eliade knew it couldn't be that simple

"Haha, of course it's not that simple. I need an exorcist or accommodator if you prefer who has not realized he is one and a Noach whose genes have not activated yet…it is vital that both these requirements are meant" he said the last part very seriously

"One more question…I've notice everyone here is a level two…why not higher?" asked Angela

"Ah yes, well in all honestly I'm not powerful enough to obtain higher level akuma. Believe me a level four I would crave. Still have to make do with what you got"

"And why us?"

"You all have distinctive personalities that make you unique from the rest"

"One more question" spoke Mimi

The Old Man heavily sighed

"Won't we just get killed again….especially since the enemy is much stronger."  
"So many freck'n questions" he muttered

"Trust me, after I release you, you'll find your powers to be….greater than before.

The room remained quiet for a bit.

"Well I wish you luck. The little girl will guide you; she also has her own Vendetta, charming yes? After you get the two people, she will lead you to the path where everything will further be explained"

The akuma in the room were silent cautious yet eager to get a second chance.

"Well then…goodbye" he waved his hand and a blinding white light engulfed the room.

The last thing Mimi heard was his laughter.

* * *

Well hope it was good. I understand how giving akuma the center stage may not be the greatest idea but I can try.

So watch in the future as the akuma try to fulfill their vendetta's and release this man whose name will be revealed in time.


	2. Start of an Adventure

A/N: Well I've got one review and one follower/favorite :D Kinda expected this since it's different from the mainstream DGM fanfiction but that won't stop me. Also after re-watching and looking up, the Akuma Sophia is actually Angela since she was the dead one and took Angela's body so yea. Also if people don't know these Akuma (Which wouldn't surprise me since they live one or two, maybe more if their lucky) here's a list

Angela: Episode 33-34, was the witch in the village (literally)

Eliade: 19-23, the Exorcist Krony's lover

Pierrot: 3-5 The very first Level two Akuma Allen faced off against

Mimi: 41-50, if you don't know her shame because she had the biggest Akuma role in the entire series. Was Lulu Bell's personal servant

Anyways Enjoy!

* * *

The air was refreshing, very cool and relaxing that one may fall asleep. Of course your memory returns reminding you of your mission.

Angela awakened; her surroundings showed it was night with bits of lights from surrounding villages. She got up feeling the wind blow up against her. She then turned to see the others who were slowly coming too.

"Get up, get up!" exclaimed the little blonde girl who was screaming into everyone's ears.

"Shut up" yelled Pierrot as he wacked the girl away from him.

"Anyone know where we are?" asked Eliade

"France…somewhere" exclaimed the girl as she looked to her surroundings trying to figure out where exactly they were at.

"Oh well it's not a problem."

"Not a problem, were lost!" Mimi yelled

"Ah, your all so worried over nothing, remember what he said, your powers will be greater than before" he smiled starting to walk off.

"And where are you going!?" accused Pierrot

"I have my own business. This is where we will meet up next time."  
"Next time?"

"Do not forget you still have your mission. An accommodator who hasn't realized he or she is one and a Noah whose genes are not activated yet."

"And how are we to figure that out?" asked Angela

Akuma always had orders wired to them by the Earl. But with this freedom came the fact of they had all lost sense of direction.

"Simple I will contact you, but first I believe you all have your own vendetta's to attend too. Have fun" she waved still walking away before a portal opened in front of her.

"Can we do that?" asked Pierrot

"Simply concentrate and focus on where you want to be, the rest….figure out yourselves" saying the last part bitterly before walking through.

"So…in a sense…..we are free" said Mimi trying to be reassuring

"Whatever. She said to get revenge on those who killed us, I'll enjoy that" said Angela who started to concentrate on a particular area in the air

"_Take me too Kanda" _she thought focusing hard before a greenish colored portal opened up. Slowly but then became wider.

"I guess will be seeing each other soon, good luck" she said before stepping through.

"Ok…take me too Walker" said Pierrot concentrating on an area

Nothing

"I said TAKE ME TOO WALKER!"

Still nothing

"Dam that little girl"

"I don't see how it's her fault….maybe you just suck at concentrating" said Eliade earning a laugh from Mimi

"Yea, you try it!" he retorted

Eliade looked to area thinking

"_Well he remember me…..I don't know…..did he already find someone else? I hope not"_

Before long a green portal opened in front of Eliade and she walked through serious thinking if she should or not confront Krony.

Mimi looked to an empty area

"_I coming Madam Lulu Bell, I hope your still well"_ was all she thought before stepping through

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Pierrot being the only one to not get out.

"_TAKE ME TO WALKER!" _he yelled mentally before a green portal shot out and a powerful hurricane like wind came.

"Close it! Close it!" he yelled to no avail before being pulled in along a chunk of the land. When the portal closed, a crater was left in its place.

….

The little blonde girl got to her location where she wanted too. The people were busy shuffling along doing everyday activities. She looked around to the particular person she came for until her eyes fell upon Road Camelot who was leaning against the wall sucking a lollipop. As she walked towards her, the girl pulled out flowers from her sleeve.

"Excuse, but would you like to buy some flowers" she said in an innocent sweat voice

Road jolted a bit, no doubt not being able to sense the girl's presence. She looked down at the girl sucking the pop hard before speaking.

"Sure, how much?" she said

"Just your soul" she said in a dark screeching voice

Road stared at her before realizing something

"About time, the Earl said he would send someone"

The girl then grinned

"Haha, oh I did work for him once…long ago"

Road raised an eyebrow

"What level are you? You're not a two, I can't sense it"

"Five" the girl held up her hand

Road then laughed

"There are no level fives"

"It seems the Earl has kept you in the dark"

Before Road could speak the flowers the girl was holding suddenly came to life and shot at her wrapping her up. Road struggled but surprisingly was unable to break the vines. Within seconds she was carried into an alley, hidden from the general populance. Only her eyes and parts of her hair remained uncovered.

The girl's simile widen beyond a normal one and her eyes turned red.

"Let this be a warning to the Earl" returning to the dark screeching echoing voice

Road only struggled harder to no avail

"Let this day mark his downfall!"

An ear piercing scream was heard throughout the town briefly stunning the residents.

….

Angela arrived to her location. It was a thick forest area, with what looked like to be an isolated village. A man came behind her pulling a donkey behind him. He was staring at her before she turned to glare back at him.

"Can I help you?" she said bitterly

The man instantly stumbled back

"Um no, no, don't take it the wrong way, just thought I saw something" he said hurrying along.

"Have you seen any exorcists" she said bluntly

The man started to fidget a little more

"Um, I'm sorry?"

Well he went on speaking that he didn't know what she was talking about, she started to look deep into his mind

"_She isn't an exorcist. Kanda didn't say anymore would attend, so who is she? A finder?"_

"_So he's a supporter of the Black Order"_

"So Kanda is here?" she said

"Uhhhhhh"

The man fidgeted more and started sweating before making half mumbled excuse.

"_Who is she? That's it I have to go, maybe Kanda knows who she is. Better not tell her, she could be one of those demons"_

"I know you're lying Mr. Davis"

"I'm not-wait, how do you know my name" he said starting to panic

Before he could speak Angela flicked a little needle at him. The man started to moan in pain before throwing up and shaking. His skin slowly changed in a rocky dark blue skin before standing tall and more built.

"It still works" she thought

"Before I meet him….I have to rebuild…..and after I rebuild I can find out what his desire is, I still wonder, the curiosity is killing me…..and after I find out…..I'll kill him" she grinned before chuckling.

"Get back into your disguise" she ordered the Akuma

"Maybe I can turn this forest into one of no return" she mused

* * *

A/N: I'll be surprised if someone can figure out who the little girl is (not related, but same style). Give you a hint, She had a ten second lifespan before Allen chopped her


	3. Fighting against Disbelieving

A/N: Alright my extreme small fanbase has become little bigger, thanks to all who are following, hope you like :D

And thanks Pink9571 for reviewing

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Mimi arrived to her own location. While she did want to find and kill Allen, her first priority was to see Lulu Bell. After all, she only wanted to serve her….till death.

She was in a stone building, no doubt one of the countless hideouts the Noah Family had, and it seemed today they would meet here. Mimi looked around attempting to familiarize with her surroundings. A few halls here and there, dimly lit area, and everything made of stone. After looking so more, she knew this was a temporary meeting place as the Noah family had usually meant in high style.

She heard footsteps before turning around to see a level two akuma. Heavily resembling a cricket, with budging eyes with long antennas, with four metal like feet, spikes on its back, and its two arms looked that of a body builder.

"Weird, exorcists usually don't change uniforms" he said

"I'm not an exorcist, I'm an Akuma, and I need to see Madam Lulu Bell!" demanded Mimi not wanting to waste time

"Sure and I am an Exorcists" he said sarcastically. His stomach bloated before shooting out a thick orange liquid. Mimi immediately dodged and saw the liquid consume the chunk of wall it landed before exploding.

"Find then, if I must got through to get to Madam Lulu Bell, so be it" she yelled leaping up and drawing her bladed fans

"Die Exorcist!"

The cricket like Akuma leaped up, bloating its chest before shooting out the orange liquid again. But Mimi easily dodged it running along the roof before leaping down slashing him across his chest as it was bloating up again. He attempted to say something but it came as a gurgle from the blood before it exploded, shaking the room to its core.

…..

The Noah family was waiting for Road until an explosion relieved them of their boredom.

"Can someone go and see what that is?" ordered the Earl bored out of his wits. Lulu Bell immediate got up after everyone else looked the other way.

_"Puff overachiever"_ thought Tyki as lit another cigarette. Quitting wasn't working for him.

_"Ugh what the hell, where is Road, she's never late…well almost never!"_ The Earl thought. He wasn't worried, he knew Road could hold her own, but time was ticking by and he was starting to consider going on the meeting but this was important information and he did not feel like re-explaining it to her.

"Ok I think we've waited long enough, does any know where Road is?" asked Tyki twirling his cigarette before putting it back into his mouth.

The Earl rattled his fingers on the table, and started to fidget. He wasn't use to sitting around waiting for the time to go by.

_"I even sent someone to get her!" _he thought tiredly. A few more rumbles were heard.

_"Great, who decided to attack now ugh" _

…

The Akuma's patrolling were no match for someone who had probably lived the longest out of all of them. She felt excited being in action again. Not even having to change into her second form, she already felt powerful slicing up the akuma who dare go against her.

She leapt back down slicing the last akuma across the body, shielding herself as it exploded. She looked to the corpse and turned around to see the person she was looking for.

"Madam Lulu Bell" she whispered happily

Lulu Bell, the one with the greatest calm complexion looked shocked for a split second before regaining her composure.

_"No….that can't be her….she died"_

"Madam Lulu Bell" Mimi exclaimed a little more happily.

_"Impossible, akuma cannot come back, it's impossible….yes impossible, and she is an imposter, how dare she!"_

Lulu Bell, already in her Noah form, lashed her arm out at Mimi who on the other hand was caught completely off and knocked to the other side of the room.

"Madam Lulu Bell, don't you remember!" exclaimed a tearful Mimi

"She's dead" muttered Lulu Bell but enough for Mimi to hear

Mimi realized that there had never been any known record of an Akuma coming back in history.

"Who are you" Lulu Bell calmly asked walking steadily towards Mimi

"I am Mimi, faithful servant to you" was the response

She swore she saw Lulu Bell's nose cringe at that

_"Is this one of the Earls test? Did he notice when I mourned for her? Does he think I'm weak? *Sigh* It doesn't matter now, I won't fall for this, but this imposter will surely die" _

Lulu Bell lashed her arm out again with more force knocking Mimi down further

"If I must fight to prove it, then so be it" said Mimi as her skin changed to a dark metallic gray and her teeth became daggers.

_"But I won't hurt you…too much"_ she thought leaping off the ground.

Lulu Bell's arms whipped out attempting to kill her but Mimi dodged every time.

_"Why do I feel so…..different"_ thought Mimi finding it easy to avoid Lulu Bell's attacks.

She leapt down with speed and while her former master jumped back….it wasn't quick enough as the blade cut her tie. Now usually the tie cut wouldn't matter for most, but for someone as Lulu Bell, the fact to actually strike her with ease was a shocker.

She kept the same calm expression but inside she was seriously worrying

_"Something feels different…this doesn't feel like an akuma, I can't sense it"_

Mimi jumped again, and Lulu Bell spun around hopping to strike her but, a mixture of amazement and pure horror to her, Mimi went through one arm before grabbing the other and cutting deeply into it and getting a hugh kick into the stomach before crashing into the wall.

Lulu Bell looked up in horror

"Who are you" she said with ease yet inside filled with fear

Mimi was panting before withdrawing her fans and kneeling towards Lulu Bell, letting the bell from her neck slip out.

"I know it may be hard to believe, but it is truly me" said Mimi turning back into her human form with a smile

"Mimi….." muttered Lulu Bell

_"It's her…..this isn't something of the Earls…..it's actually her….she's alive!"_

"How" she asked with no emotion

"It's a lot to explain, something I still don't understand. But don't worry Madam Lulu Bell; I will get you a gift"

A green portal opened up

"The head of Allen Walker" she exclaimed "It was good to see you again, we'll meet some more" she bowed before going through the portal

Lulu Bell of course wanted to say, no scream at her to stay. Her only friend…..

She stayed leaning into the wall for a good few minutes processing everything that happened.

_"She's changed….but she's still Mimi_" she thought before getting up and heading back into the meeting room. The bleeding in her arm had stopped but the stains remained getting curious looks from the others.

"It's taking care of" she simply stated sitting down

"Perfect timing, but I'm afraid we have a new issue" said the Earl, actually looking a bit worried behind that grin.

"What is it?" she asked

"It's Road" said Tyki taking out another cigarette. "She's been hospitalized" he said with worry but attempting to keep up the tough act. The others were remaining silent.

_"Road?" she thought. "But she's always held her own; no exorcist could do that much damage!"_

"Something isn't right…but I don't know what it is" said the Earl rattling his fingers on the table.


End file.
